Jian Dan Ai Simple Love
by Miss Beltful
Summary: Short little one-parter inspired by a Chinese music video. Short and sweet. Enjoy!


Author: Azn Angel  
Title: Jian Dan Ai (Simple Love)  
Email: star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
Rated: G  
Inspired by the music video of Jian Dan Ai by Jay Chou  
  
Wow... *starry-eyed* My first CCS fic! I am just so... *sniff* proud...  
  
Anyway, this was inspired by a music video I saw when I was in China. It was  
just soooo sweet. I just had to use an anime couple with the same scenario.  
AND HERE I AM! Anyway, if you're interested, email me and I'll attempt to   
send you the music video. Or if you have KaZaA, download it from there. But,  
then again, when my friends saw it, they thought the girl in there was   
bratty. I thought sweet. -_-U Maybe it's me...  
  
Also, there is no magic in this story. It's just a sweet thing I wanted to   
use Syaoran and Sakura in.  
  
Lyrics derived from http://multistars.com/jaychoustudio/Translations.html,  
with very, very loose translations with a mix of the website's and mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, though I REALLY REALLY want a Li! *sings to the  
tune of "I Need a Girl"* I need a Li, dun dun dun dun, I need a Li, dun dun  
dun dun... I also do not own Jian Dan Ai.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The happy schoolgirl rollerbladed through the park, eager to arrive back  
home. Blurred images of trees and people rushed by her. She raced past the  
King Penguin slide, past the park fountain, forward towards her final  
destination. Then suddenly...  
  
She fell.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shuo bu shang wei shen ma,  
Wo bian de hen zhu dong,  
Ruo ai shang yi ge ren  
Shen ma dou hui zhi de qu zuo.  
  
I can't say why,  
I've become so initiative.  
If I fall in love with one person,  
I'll do anything.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
And he saw it. Walking calmly home from school, he saw her speeding through,  
saw the accident before it would happen. He quickened his pace slightly, to  
check on the fallen girl.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sprawled on the floor, she slowly blinked the tears from her eyes. Pain   
rippled through her body, lingering on her knees, her elbows, her ankle. She  
carefully raised herself on her arms, and lifted her head.  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
He stared at her, taking in the way she looked. Her auburn brown hair was  
mussed, one cheek was red and smeared with dirt, both cheeks tear-streaked.   
But her eyes cried out in pain, in surprise, staring straight back at him.  
  
He held out a hand.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wo xiang da shen xuan bu,  
Dui ni yi yi bu she,  
Lian ge bi lin ju dou cai dao wo xian zai gan shou.  
  
I want to announce it loudly.  
I don't want to part with you.  
Even the neighbors know my feelings.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She stared at the hand, puzzled for a moment, almost as if she didn't know   
what she was supposed to do. Then she raised her hand to meet his as he  
helped her up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He bian de feng,  
Zai chui zhe tou fa piao dong,  
Qian she ni de shou,  
Yi zhen mo ming gan dong.  
  
The riverside wind  
Blows my hair to waft.  
I take your hand.  
Unknown feelings touch my heart.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He gave her his handkerchief, a green one with Chinese symbols on it, a  
family inheritance, you might say. She took it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She dusted her skirt and wiped her forehead with her sleeve, gazing at her  
savior bashfully. He had dark brown hair, bangs hanging in his chocolate  
eyes, which stared unemotionally back at her. She timidly looked away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wo xiang dai ni hui wo de wai po jia li.  
Yi qi kan zhi ru luo  
Yi zhi dao wo men dou shui zhao.  
  
I want to take you to meet my family.  
We'll watch the sunset together,  
Until we both fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He reached into his pocket. Her eyes curiously watched him pull out a piece  
of candy. He offered it to her.  
  
She blinked, and extended her hand, hesitantly drawing it back again. He   
offered again, and she shyly took it.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
He nodded at her.  
  
"I'm Sakura," she said louder. "Thank you for helping me."  
  
He nodded again.  
  
She awkwardly picked her satchel up, wiping it free of dirt, then looked back  
up at him. "Umm... Who are you?"  
  
He stared at her. "My name is Syaoran."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wo xiang jiu zhi yang qian zhe ni de shou bu fang kai,  
Ai neng bu neng gou yong yuan dan chun mei you bei ai?  
  
I want to hold your hand like this and never let go,  
Can love be simple and pure forever?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They rode through the park together, days after Sakura had fallen in that  
very park. She rode on the back of his bike, grasping him shyly around the  
waist. When he sped up, her grip tightened. And he didn't mind.  
  
"Not so fast, Syaoran!" she said muffled, pressed into his shirt.   
  
"Don't worry, Sakura," he reassured her. "I won't let you fall."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wo  
Xiang dai ni qi dan che.  
  
I   
Want to ride bikes with you.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CRACK!  
  
She gave an exclamation of surprise, then dropped her bat and raced around  
the baseball diamond, as Syaoran ran after the ball. First base, second base,  
third... Syaoran had retrieved the ball, and was now running to beat her to  
home. Their laughter rang throughout the field as Sakura dived for home  
plate.  
  
"Safe!" she called. "I win!"  
  
Syaoran smiled at her childishness, then dove right after her. She shrieked  
as he landed next to her, then laughed as he took her in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wo  
Xiang he ni kan bang qiu.  
  
I  
Want to watch baseball with you.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They stood together at the edge of a pond as their homemade fishing poles  
rested against a rock, waiting for a bite. Sakura yawned in boredom, then  
blinked and smiled sheepishly. She glanced over at him, then tentatively  
tugged on his sleeve. "Syaoran..."  
  
He looked back at her, then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece  
of candy for her.  
  
She grinned happily, popping the sweet into her mouth. He smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Xiang zhe yang mei dan you,  
  
I want to be like this without worries.  
  
Chang zhe ge,  
  
Singing songs,  
  
Yi zhi zou.  
  
Always walking.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Konnichiwa."  
  
"Kon-ichi-wah."  
  
"No no no!" she said, laughing. "Konnichiwa."  
  
"Kong-yi-chi-wa."  
  
She giggled. "Your accent, it's so poor!"  
  
He smiled wryly at her. "Why don't you try to speak Chinese?"  
  
"I bet it isn't too hard. I bet I wouldn't speak as poorly as you do   
Japanese."  
  
"Then repeat after me. Ni hao."  
  
"Ni how."  
  
"No, ni hao."  
  
"Ni... Ni haw."  
  
"See?" he asked smugly. "Your Chinese is as bad as my Japanese!"  
  
"No, I'm not that bad!" she protested. "Come on, say another one. I'll try  
once more."  
  
"No, I don't think you can do it."  
  
"What?! Yes I can! Come on, try me!"  
  
"No, Chinese is just too hard for you."  
  
"And what about Japanese, eh? What about your Japanese?"  
  
"It's better than your Chinese."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Shen ma?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wo xiang jiu zhi yang qian zhe ni de shou bu fang kai,  
Ai neng bu neng gou yong yuan dan chun mei you bei ai?  
  
I want to hold your hand like this and never let go,  
Can love be simple and pure forever?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He sat against the tree, with her head leaning against his shoulder as they  
watched the day come to an end. She yawned again, this time in tiredness. He  
drew her closer in his arms, and she cuddled deeper in his warmth, until  
they both fell asleep as the weary sun took its leave.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ni  
Kao zhe wo de jian bang.  
  
You  
Lean against my shoulder.  
  
Ni  
Zai wo xiong ko shui jiao.  
  
You  
Fall asleep in my arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"But Syaoran!" she cried as tears ran down her face.  
  
"No, Sakura," he said loudly. "I'm sorry, but I must go." Inside, he was  
breaking.  
  
"Syaoran, please..."  
  
"Good-bye, Sakura." He turned to leave, hiding his face from her.   
  
"Syaoran!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Xiang zhe yang de shen huo,  
  
I want this kind of life.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He made his way through the park, wanting to see all his favorite places  
before he left for Hong Kong. He sighed angrily. He didn't want to leave,  
not after meeting Sakura, his Sakura. He couldn't bear losing her, but how  
could he say no to his mother? But the sight of her crying face made him  
want to break down and cry as well. Especially knowing that he was the cause  
of those tears.  
  
He stood by the same pond where they had unsuccessfully fished, ragefully  
hurling rocks into the water. 'Why can't I just stay?!' he thought angrily.  
'How can I leave her?'  
  
He gazed at the same baseball field he and Sakura always went to, memories  
playing in his mind. He kicked at the floor. 'Why must I leave so soon?!'  
  
He walked towards their tree, defeated, hands in his pockets, hunched over,  
looking to the floor. But he blinked and stopped, looking down.  
  
On the sidewalk in chalk, a heart was drawn, and in shaky characters were  
the words "I love you" in his native language.  
  
Under that were three pieces of candy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wo ai ni,  
  
I love you,  
  
Ni ai wo.  
  
You love me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She sniffled, wiping her eyes once more with her handkerchief, the one  
Syaoran had given her. 'Syaoran...' she thought mournfully as she held it in  
her hands. 'Why did you have to leave?'  
  
The doorbell rang. She groaned, and buried her face in her pillow. Of all the  
days father and Touya had to be gone.  
  
It rang again, and again, urgently. She pulled herself up. Maybe it was  
Tomoyo. She had said she might come over later that day.  
  
She dragged herself down the stairs, trying to make herself look presentable  
for her friend, but knowing Tomoyo could see through anything she attempted.  
  
She sighed as the doorbell rang once again, and open the door.  
  
She gasped. "Syaoran!"  
  
He looked at her, smiling. "I..." he stammered. She had never seen him   
nervous before. "I... I'm not leaving."  
  
Sakura clasped her hands hopefully. "Really?" she asked weakly. "You're   
really staying?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, opening his arms. "I'm really staying."  
  
She laughed through her tears, and fell into his arms as he enveloped her,  
kissing her hair. "Syaoran..."  
  
He tugged on her sleeve. "Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?" She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
He placed a bag of candy in her hand. "Aishiteru, Sakura."  
  
She smiled at him. "Wo ai ni, Syaoran."  
  
He pulled her close as their lips met for their first kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Xiang jian jian dan dan ai...  
  
I want simple love...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Finished! Whoo! Whatcha think? Didn't turn out like I would've preferred...  
  
~*~*Azn Angel~*~ 


End file.
